LOL Primeval ppl on chat X3
by wildcookie13
Summary: One-shot; primeval characters on chat XP jenny falls out wif cutter, abby blackmails connor, and danny calls himself action man oO my be two-shot if ppl like it. Rated for safety stoopid rulez
1. oO weird

**RANDOM PRIMEVAL CHATBOX**

**DinoGeek **has entered chat.

**REXROX! **has entered chat.

**IamProfessor **has entered chat.

**IneedCOFFEE** has entered chat.

**ACTIONMAN! **has entered chat.

**DinoGeek: **HAI!!!!!!!

**IamProfessor: **Hello Connor.

**DinoGeek: **How'd ya know it was me????

**REXROX!: **Connor, who else would call themselves 'DinoGeek'???

**DinoGeek**: …

**ACTIONMAN: **awwww did the nasty rex-lover upset the Dino Geek!!! =(

**REXROX!: **Danny?

**ACTIONMAN: **you called?

**IneedCOFFEE: **brb, need coffee

**IamProfessor**: =(

**DinoGeek**: awww sad that Jenny's gone Cutter?

**IamProfessor**: shuddup.

**DinoGeek**: *prods him* MWAHAHAHAA CUTTER AND JENNY UP A TREE STARTING TO

Kcxhwujh8

**ACTIONMAN!: **…

**IamProfessor**:…

**IneedCoffee**: BACK!!!

Wait

Whut happened?

WHY DID CONNOR TYPE THAT?!?

**ACTIONMAN!: **wait

Where did abby go?

**IamProfessor**: …..

MWAHAHAHA

Wait

…poor Connor

**IneedCOFFEE: **will sum1 tell me WHUT IS GOING ON?!?!?!?

**ACTIONMAN!: **Connor made fun of Cutter when he put a sad face when u left

Abby went to teach him a lesson =)

**DinoGeek** has left chat.

**ACTIONMAN!: **o.o

**IamProfessor**: woah. Some lesson.

**IneedCOFFEE**: awww that's so sweet!

U actually put a sad face?

**IamProfessor: **T.T

Thanks Danny.

**ACTIONMAN!: **Any time. X3

**REXROX!: **back =)

**ACTIONMAN!: **whut did u do to connor?

**REXROX!: **just wait and see….

**IamProfessor**: wb abby

**REXROX!: **ty

**IneedCOFFEE**: HOW COME I DIDN'T GET A WB???

**IamProfessor: **…

**IneedCOFFEE**: YOU DIDN'T WELCOME BACK ME!!!!!

**IamProfessor**: …

**ACTIONMAN!: **…

**REXROX!: **…

Where is he?

Brb

**IneedCOFFEE**: *sulks*

**IamProfessor**: jenny….

**IneedCOFFEE**: *shuns*

**IamProfessor**: =\

**IneedCOFFEE**: T.T

**ACTIONMAN!: **I'll, uh, leave u to it….

**IamProfessor**: Thanks for the support Danny

**ACTIONMAN: **np

**IneedCOFFEE: **don't go danny! There's no one else here worth talking to now abby left!

**IamProfessor: **T.T

**ACTIONMAN!: **well, I can't argue with that!!

**AbbyisHAWT** has entered chat.

**REXROX!: **back =D

**AbbyisHAWT**: I hate you

**REXROX!: **no u dun

U think I'm hawt X3

Ur name sayz so

And u said so too

**ACTIONMAN!: **he admitted he thinks ur hot?

**REXROX!: **with a little persuasion….

**AbbyisHAWT**: she threatened to burn my Star Trek DVDs!!!! =(

**IneedCOFFEE**: lol, u should've burned them anyway abby

**AbbyisHAWT**: T.T

**IamProfessor**: jenny, are you talking to me yet?

**IneedCOFFEE**: *shuns*

**IamProfessor: **THAT'S IT!

**IamProfessor** has left chat.

**ACTIONMAN!: **oO…slight over-reaction

**AbbyisHAWT: **…..

**REXROX!: **uh…..

**IneedCOFFEE: **oops

Do u think he's mad?

**AbbyisHAWT**: o.e no, I think he left coz he had to put the cat out.

**REXROX!: **……

**ACTIONMAN!: **…..was that an attempt at sarcasm?

**AbbyisHAWT: **YES. Duh.

**IneedCOFFEE: **oh. Insult taken.

**AbbyisHAWT: **……aren't u gonna kill me?

**IneedCOFFEE: **nu

Can't be bothered.

EEP

**REXROX!: **whut?

**IneedCOFFEE**: someone just rang the doorbell

……

OMG

IT'S NICK

**ACTIONMAN!: **whut, Cutter?

**REXROX!: **of course it's Cutter!

**ACTIONMAN!: **O M G!!! he finally made his move!!!!

**IneedCOFFEE** has left chat.

**AbbyisHAWT: **…abby?

**REXROX!: **mhm?

**AbbyisHAWT: **can I change my name now?

**REXROX!: **only if it's to about how awesome, beautiful, fantastic or wonderful I am.

**AbbyisHAWT**: T.T

**ACTIONMAN!: **XP lol abby

Bah

G2G

Cya

**REXROX!: **NU! Dun leave me with him!

**AbbyisHAWT**: well you live with me, so we'd be together anyway

**ACTIOMAN!: **have fun kidz =3

**ACTIONMAN! **has left chat.

**AbbyisHAWT: **wait

That sounded bad

**REXROX!: **mhm. =\


	2. BEWARE OF RANDOMNESS

**okay, it is now a two-fic! my friends wanted another chapter, and i enjoy writing these, so here is the next installment. it happens on the next night.**

**and i know it's kinda weird having danny, not sarah, and cutter being still alive, but i live in a little alternate universe where these things can happen, kk?**

**wonderful. now read, and review :D**

**BEEEEWAAAAAAARE OF RAAAAANDOMNESSS!**

**

* * *

**

**Igetmyownname! has joined chat.**

**REXROX! has joined chat.**

**ACTIONMAN! has joined chat.**

**Icandowithoutcoffee has joined chat.**

**IamHAPPYprofessor has joined chat.**

**Igetmyownname!: **YAY

**Icandowithoutcoffee**: …uh, hi to u too connor

**REXROX!: **=)

**ACTIONMAN!: **what's made u 2 so happy?

As if I can't guess

**IamHAPPYprofessor**: uh…. Danny, there might be kids reading this….

**Icandowithoutcoffee**: I thought this thing was secure?

**IamHAPPYprofessor**: well, it is….

**Igetmyownname!: **OH COME ON! A four year old could get on here!

**Icandowithoutcoffee**: …really? I had to get Danny to show me how to do it X3

**REXROX!: **u really couldn't use this? Connor's right, it's really simple

**Icandowithoutcoffee**: shuddup, I ain't so good with technical stuff

**ACTIONMAN!: **anyway, how do u know what I was about to say?

**IamHAPPYprofessor**: …

**ACTIONMAN!: **coz U WERE ABOUT TO SAY IT TOO!!

**IamHAPPYprofessor**: …

**Icandowithoutcoffee: **u boys have dirty minds oO

**REXROX!: **…whut?? srsly, what?

**Igetmyownname!: **uh… they're implying that… we… uh…

Brb

**ACTIONMAN!: **oh no

**REXROX!: **SO U R IMPLYING WHUT?!?!?

**ACTIONMAN!: **uh…sorry?

**REXROX!: **OH U WILL BE SORRY!

**Igetmyownname!: **back

Mwahahahaha =)

**Icandowithoutcoffee: **that was mean connor

**Igetmyownname!: **I know

Mwahahahahahaha

I luv it

**ACTIONMAN!: **like u luv abby?

**IamHAPPYprofessor: **hahaha nice one

**ACTIONMAN!: **well, what're they gonna do?

**REXROX! ****i****s busy.**

**ACTIONMAN!: **Ohmigod. She knows where I live.

**IamHAPPYprofessor**: HA! ZOMG SHE'S GONNA KILL YOU!!!

**ACTIONMAN!: **:'( I haven't made my will yet!

I'M TO YOUNG TO DIIIIEEEE!!!!

**Icandowithoutcoffee: **serves you right!

**Igetmyownname!: **Mwahahahaha

**ACTIONMAN!: **if I survive this

U r DEAD connor

Srsly

**Igetmyownname!: **but u wont survive

This is ABBY we're talking about

**IamHAPPYprofessor**: he does have a point Danny.

**Icandowithoutcoffee**: OMG I GOT AN IDEA

**IamHAPPYprofessor**: ???

**Igetmyownname!: **…?

**Icandowithoutcoffee: **HOW ABOUT WE ALL GO TO DANNY'S HOUSE AND WATCH!?!??!???

**IamHAPPYprofessor: **that sounds cruel

Like a roman circus

**Igetmyownname!: **I can't

Abby has the car =(

**Icandowithoutcoffee: **come on cutter!

**ACTIONMAN!: **too late O=

She's here!

She just drove up by my house oO

**Icandowithoutcoffee**: DANNY DON'T GO! STAY AT UR LAPTOP AND TELL US WHAT HAPPENS!

**ACTIONMAN!: **I'm not going to give u that satisfaction

Eep

Brb

**IamHAPPYprofessor: **uh…. Danny?

**Igetmyownname!: **awww

I wanted to see what happened

I wish he had webcam

**Icandowithoutcoffee: **CONNOR!

**Igetmyownname!: **….what?

**Icandowithoutcoffee: **SHUT UP

**Igetmyownname!: **…ok

**IamHAPPYprofessor**: well, what now?

**Igetmyownname!: **what do u mean?

**IamHAPPYprofessor: **well, we have to wait until Abby's finished until we hear what happened

**Icandowithoutcoffee: **….urgh

Brb

Need coffee

**IamHAPPYprofessor: **I thought u can do without coffee?

**Icandowithoutcoffee**: shuddup

**Igetmyownname!: **so……what did u do at Jenny's house the other night?

**IamHAPPYprofessor: **T.T none of ur business

**Igetmyownname!: **…was it anything to do with u changing ur username?

**IamHAPPYprofessor: **u got really mad when Danny started speculating. Look where it got him. So shut up, and hope that jenny doesn't read this when she gets back.

**Icandowithoutcoffee**: Doesn't read what?

**IamHAPPYprofessor: **just something connor said

**Igetmyownname!: **it was nothing!

**Icandowithoutcoffee**: hmm. I'll just take a look and see for myself, I think.

**Igetmyownname!: **NOOOOOOOOOO!

**IamHAPPYprofessor**: uh oh…

**Icandowithoutcoffee**: …CONNOR

**Igetmyownname!: **uh…yes?

**Icandowithoutcoffee: **WHEN ABBY GETS BACK I AM TELLING HER WHAT YOU SAID AND IF SHE HATED DANNY THEN OOOOOH I'LL MAKE HER HATE YOU 10 TIMES MORE!

**IamHAPPYprofessor: **awww =) it's so sweet

**Icandowithoutcoffee: **yes nick. Aww =D

**REXROX! Is no longer busy.**

**REXROX!: **Connor, what did you do???

Brb

Phone

**IamHAPPYprofessor**: oh connor, you're in for it

Even though tis true X3

**Igetmyownname!: **wait

What?

It's true!

So

I'm about to get beaten up

For telling the truth????

**IamHAPPYprofessor: **pretty much

**Igetmyownname!: **T.T

I can tell abby!

**IamHAPPYprofessor**: oh believe me, by the time jenny's finished, ur ambition will be well and truly dead.

**Igetmyownname!: **D=

Wait

My ambition?

What's being on star trek got to do with this? O.O

**IamHAPPYprofessor: ***face palm* not THAT ambition, idiot

The OTHER one

You know

The one that involves abby

**Igetmyownname!: **X0 nooooooo!

NOOOOOO!

Just…

NOOOOOOO!

U CAN'T TAKE THAT AWAY FROM ME!!

IT WILL HAPPEN SOMEDAY!!!

f;kkkkxs908u6yg

Abby: well professor. You've not been very good. I mean, I go to teach Danny a lesson, and then u manipulate jenny to manipulate me!

**IamHAPPYprofessor**: what- abby? Why are u on Connor's account?

**Igetmyownname!: **Abby: coz I can- he's just gone to scrub the toilet, then do all the dishes for the next month, courtesy of jenny =)

**IamHAPPYprofessor**: WAIT- what do u mean I manipulated u and jenny?

**Icandowithoutcoffee: **OH COME ON NICK WE ARENT STUPID

**IamHAPPYprofessor: **eep

Uh…. Sorry?

Very sorry?

Icandowithoutcoffee: Mwahahahaha

You will be

**Icandowithoutcoffee has left chat.**

**Igetmyownname! Has left chat.**

**REXROX! Has left chat.**

**ACTIONMAN!: **oh god. I'm so sorry for u nick.

**IamHAPPYprofessor**: why? What did abby do to u?

**ACTIONMAN!: **you'll soon find out….

**ACTIONMAN! Has left chat.**

**IamHAPPYprofessor: **NO! TELL ME!!!

Wait

Doorbell

OH NO!!!!

**IamHAPPYprofessor has left chat.**

**

* * *

**

**MWAHAHAHAHA!!! what happens to nick cutter- will we ever find out? X3**

**i might not write any more, so if u want me to write another chapter and keep ignoring my black clouds animation, the pleeeeeeez leave a review :D**

**of course, you could leave a review _anyway...._ **


End file.
